The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hawaii’.
‘Hawaii’ was discovered in 1997 and chosen from a selection of seedling tubers of unknown parentage in Maungaturoto, New Zealand. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Hawaii’ by tissue culture was performed in 1998 in Auckland, New Zealand. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction and reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Hawaii’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. ‘Hawaii’ is more nectarine in color than ‘Red Sox’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,063);        2. ‘Hawaii’ has a more rounded and larger spathe than ‘Neroli’ (unpatented);        3. ‘Hawaii’ has more scarlet red coloring than ‘Hazel Marie’ (unpatented), ‘Mango’ (unpatented), ‘Treasure’ (unpatented), and ‘Hot Shot’ (unpatented);        4. ‘Hawaii’ has a different leaf shape than ‘Mango’, ‘Treasure’, and ‘Hot Shot’; and        5. The overlapping portion of the spathe of ‘Hawaii’ is generally incomplete and turning downwards.        